Structural members such as I-beams are often required to reinforce structures in a construction site or a mining site. The angle and placement of the structural members are crucial to the reinforcement, which necessitates the accurate positioning of the structural members. Ideally the structural members, when being installed for structural reinforcement, can be manipulated to be placed at various positions and orientations.
Often, one or more forklifts are used for manipulating structural members. One of the disadvantages of using forklifts is the height restrictions in a construction site or a mining site. For example, when a multi-level car park is to be converted into a shopping complex, every second floor of the car park may need to be knocked down to satisfy the height requirements for a shopping complex. In this situation, structural members may be required for structural reinforcement. The use of forklifts in this situation may not be possible because the forklifts may be too tall to enter a car park level. Other disadvantages of using forklifts also include the need for a number of forklifts and a number of forklift operators. Height restrictions in a mining site may be even more stringent that those for a car park.